Infinite Darkness Reborn
by The Key of Hope
Summary: Chaos has grown more powerful then imagined. As the light begins to build its army, has its fate already been decided? This time, Sora's power alone will not be enough to stop the gathering storm. -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

A/N first crossover, so that means that I'm halfway out of my comfort zone...then again, it's FF, which is part KH so...more like a quarter out of my comfort zone. Sure hope I don't end up screwing this up.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this fic except for the plot. All characters, locations, etc. are all the property of Square Enix.

A large demon sat upon a throne, a variety of people standing before him. He lazily held a chain in one of his four massive arms and seemed bored. "Soon, the war shall begin again..." the demon said in a deep voice.

One of the men in front of him nodded his head. The man was dressed in elaborate gold armor with a gold crown on his head. In his right hand was a staff that was as tall as he was. "Indeed...if it were up to me, I would suggest that we find some additional allies to help us crush Cosmos."

Another man spoke up. His armor was as black as the night sky and his cape fluttered as he waved his arm. "And tell me Emperor, where do you plan on finding such an ally?"

Another man spoke up. He wore armor almost as bulky as the previous man only it was sky blue instead of black. "We could always search the Void, within that place lies limitless power."

"Remember what happened to you last time you took control of the Void Exdeath. If I recall correctly it eventually led to your defeat. No, the Void's power is too unpredictable..." the man in black armor said.

"And where would you suggest searching Golbez? Although unpredictable the power of the Void is unmatched."

"We could just crush all those fools with our superior power. With my magic we could send them into ruin, hehehehe," a strange man said. The man was dressed up like a clown and hunched over. He seemed unable to stand still for any length of time.

Another man laughed. This man had long silver hair and rather elaborate clothes that had almost no front. "Who are you kidding Kefka? Your magic is nowhere near as powerful as mine. Anyways, it's too soon for this play to end, we need to give the remaining actors some time to prepare."

Kefka looked at the man in pain. "Oh, insults coming from the man who doesn't even know how to properly dress himself? And tell me Kuja, what would you do?"

"Enough of this! We all have similar ambitions, we need to stop fighting amongst ourselves," a deep voice boomed. The voice came from what looked to be giant, walking armor. At the man's back was a large, wide sword.

"I agree with Garland, although we all have our own methods, we need to stop fighting about whose methods are best and put our heads together for once," a man explained. The man had no shirt on and an elaborate symbol on his chest. One of his arms was clad in armor and a large sword rested on the ground.

"That's right Jecht, if we continue to fight amongst ourselves then, as much as I hate to admit it, we will never be able to overcome Cosmos."

"Humph, then why not strike them down now? Why even wait for Cosmos to gather them?" another man said. This man also had silver hair only his went down further then Kuja's. He wore almost pure black clothes and an unimaginably long katana rested at his side.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea Sephiroth. Why are we merely waiting for Cosmos to gather her forces?" one of the only women of the group asked. She wore mostly black clothes that had red outlines. Behind her two tentacles swished back and forth, each one seeming to have a life of their own.

"As much as I would like to agree to such a plan Cloud of Darkness, I have one better. Why not simply go back in time and stop them when they're helpless?" the other woman asked. She was dressed in similar fashion to Cloud of Darkness; the only real difference between the two of them was that she lacked the tentacles.

"Enough of this foolishness. As Garland said we shall get nowhere if we continue to argue amongst ourselves." The demon said, his voice booming. Suddenly the chain in one of his hands fell into a puddle of darkness that had formed at his feet. "I agree that we should strengthen our forces, but not from something as unstable as the Void. I think plunging into the very depths of darkness is what is required."

Although Exdeath's face was covered by his helmet it was clear that he was irritated. "Very well then Chaos. If you'll excuse me, I must begin preparations for the guests that are on the way." Exdeath turned and walked away from Chaos, all the other people doing the same.

Chaos continued to bob the chain up and down in the puddle of darkness. Suddenly, the chain straightened as though a fish had just bitten it. Chaos smiled evilly as he slowly began to pull the chain out of the darkness. As the end of the chain rose out of the darkness two sets of pure white hair slowly appeared. Soon their near identical faces could be seen and their yellow eyes showed sinister intent.

-|ON DESTINY ISLANDS|-

A young boy lay on the beach, his closed eyes and his shallow breathing were clear signs that he was asleep. It was a hot day on the islands yet the boy still wore almost nothing but black clothing. A new girl appeared in the horizon and saw the young boy sleeping and although she was a good distance away one could tell that a grin graced her lips. She stopped running and started to slowly walk over to the sleeping boy. Her red hair seemed to almost reflect the sun and her pink clothes seemed much more comfortable then the boy's black outfit. She slowed down even more and started to walk on her tiptoes, her breathing becoming shallower and shallower as she got closer and closer to the young boy. She started to raise her arms and her mouth was open when suddenly the boy opened his eyes revealing a pair of bright blue eyes. "Surprise Kairi."

Kairi sighed and lowered her arms. "You know Sora, ever since you became the hero of the universe, you're getting harder and harder to surprise," she said pouting a bit as she sat down next to the boy.

Sora laughed a bit. "Well, I would think that would be a good thing considering everything I had to go through."

Kairi also laughed a bit. "Yeah, if you hadn't gotten reflexes like that you may be...somewhere else," she said sadly.

Sora looked over at his friend with concern. "Hey now, don't be like that. I'm here now and I plan on staying here for a while."

Kairi nodded her head. "I know that, but I still have the feeling that you'll be going away soon...and I don't like that feeling."

Sora grabbed onto Kairi's hand and looked into her eyes. "Kairi, I can't swear that I won't be going away soon, because both of us know that it could happen at anytime. But, what I can promise you is that I will come back."

Kairi smiled at the boy and nodded her head. "I know you will. Come on Sora, let's go get some ice cream!" she shouted as she got up and pulled Sora up with her.

Sora laughed as both of them started to run down the beach. Suddenly, Sora stopped and grabbed onto his head. "Whoa, hold up Kairi."

Kairi turned around and looked at her friend with worry. "What's the matter?"

"I...don't know. I just suddenly got a real bad headache," Sora said. Suddenly, he started to wobble and soon he collapsed to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted worried.

-|ON THE GLASS PLATFORMS|-

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes. "Well now, this is a surprise," a voice said. Sora looked around and quickly found the source of the voice. It was a boy that looked very similar to Sora. The only real difference between the two of them was the blond hair, and the other boy had a white jacket with a black shirt on underneath.

"Roxas...where am I?" Sora asked as he got up.

"This is where I hang out. As you can tell, not really much to do in here. Now what I'm curious about is why are you here all of a sudden?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm not really sure. I was walking with Kairi and suddenly..."

Roxas motioned for Sora to stop talking. "Remember Sora, I live in your head. I know what you do all day and all night."

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah, I forgot about that. I wonder why I'm here. The first time I came here was shortly before I was given the Keyblade."

"Hmm, and I doubt that you would be randomly dropped here again..."

"I am sorry to have summoned you so suddenly young Keyblade master," a woman's voice said from nowhere.

Both Roxas and Sora tightened up on instinct. "Who are you, where are you?" Sora called out.

A flash of bright light caused both the teens to cover their eyes. When the light died down, the lowered their arms and looked in front of them. In front of them stood a woman who had bright light surrounding her. Her hair and clothes were all gold and glowing. "I am sorry for not appearing earlier, it can be hard sometimes to maintain a physical form in other worlds."

"_And I still believe that you are a fool for doing so sister_," a feminine voice said from nowhere.

Sora whipped his head around the darkness quickly. "I recognize that voice...I heard it just before I got the Keyblade."

"_Indeed, I am the one who entrusted the Keyblade to you. Although I wish that I could have picked someone else, you were the only one left who had the ability to open the Door to Light_." the voice explained.

"What is the Door to Light?" Sora asked.

"All shall be explained in due time Sora," the gold woman said. Both Sora and Roxas turned back around to face her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as many things, but you may call me Cosmos. I have to come to tell you that the worlds are again in great peril."

"Well there's a surprise," Roxas said rolling his eyes.

Cosmos placed her hands in her lap and a grave look appeared on her face. "I fear that the worlds this time are in far greater danger though. Tell me, have you ever heard of a mighty being known as Chaos?"

"Isn't chaos what exists in the darkness and things like that?" Roxas asked.

Cosmos nodded her head. "In a sense, yes. However, the Chaos that I speak of is that in a physical form. Me and my sister have been monitoring him and observing him. He has begun to build a powerful army of darkness. We fear that if we do not stop him, then the whole universe will be covered in darkness. We thought we had the proper light to defeat Chaos; however, the balance has suddenly shifted greatly in his favor."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked confused.

"_Chaos has managed to revive a great evil that all of us thought would never be seen again_," the feminine voice said.

"What sort of evil, an army of Heartless and Nobodies?" Roxas asked.

"_No, something far far worse. We fear that he may have been able to revive Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, and Xemnas from the darkness that you banished them to_."

Sora's and Roxas' eyes widened. "Wait...you're kidding...right?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Believe me Sora, I wish that it was not true, but the power increased too much too quickly. Chaos finding a way to revive those two was the only possible explanation," Cosmos explained.

"So let me guess, you want me to join your side, and help you to defeat Ansem and Xemnas, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and I was hoping that one other person would be able to join you as well..." Cosmos said as she looked up.

"_As I have told you before sister, that is one request that I simply cannot grant_."

"But without his help, Sora may have no chance of winning. I will admit, Sora has been able to beat Ansem and Xemnas, but not at the same time and not alone."

"_Sora wouldn't be alone to begin with dear sister. He would have the support of your entire army and surely that would be enough power_."

Cosmos shook her head. "Both of us know that although our army is strong, only the power of the Keyblade can ever truly defeat Ansem and Xemnas."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second, what the heck are the two of you talking about?" Roxas asked.

Cosmos sighed and looked at the two teens. "I am sorry, sometimes when me and my sister get into an argument we forget that there may be people around us. What I was suggesting is that my sister give you a heart Roxas, that way you would be able to fight alongside Sora."

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other and grinned. "That would be awesome, but why is there a problem?" Sora asked.

"_Because Sora, a heart is something that cannot simply be given away. That, and I am not sure what would happen to a Nobody is a heart that is not their original's put in. Roxas may fade to darkness or turn into something unimaginable. There are simply too many risks_."

"And I am telling you that it will be fine. I have faith in Roxas."

The voice sighed loudly. "_There is no dealing with you, is there Cosmos? Very well then, I shall give Roxas a heart, but whatever may befall from this action you are to clean up_."

Cosmos nodded her head. "I understand, now would you please commence with it?"

The voice sighed again and suddenly a pink heart started to fall from the sky. It floated above Roxas for a moment before lowering itself to his chest. It slowly went in and Roxas spread his arms apart welcoming it. A light surrounded Roxas and quickly died down. Roxas looked at his body for any sort of change. He grinned at Sora who returned his grin. "I've...got a heart now!" Roxas shouted with joy.

Sora grinned wider, "Yeah, and that also means that you won't have to live inside my head anymore."

Under his breath Sora heard Roxas say, "thank goodness."

Cosmos coughed lightly which caught the two teens attention. "As happy as this moment may be, I fear that it won't last long. Soon, King Mickey will visit you and your true challenge shall begin. I pray for our victory because I fear what might come if we fail." Cosmos disappeared in a much gentler light and Sora and Roxas looked at each other.

"Well, are you ready to step into my shoes and help save the universe?" Sora asked.

Roxas laughed a bit. "Remember Sora, I have access to your memories, I might as well have been right there with you."

Sora laughed and a beam of light appeared around him. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go back. Guess I'll see you when I wake up." Roxas waved to Sora as the light grew brighter, and the teen was suddenly gone.

-|ON DESTINY ISLANDS|-

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes and quickly closed them as the sun shone into his eyes. "Sora, are you okay??" Kairi asked when she saw Sora's eyes flutter.

Sora groaned and opened his eyes all the way and put his hands to his head. He looked up and saw Kairi looking at him in worry. "Ugh...my head hurts."

Kairi sighed. "Well I would expect that. You suddenly collapsed and hit your head on a rock," Kairi explained as she pointed at a rock behind Sora. There was a bit of blood on the rock. Sora put his hand on the back of his head and felt a piece of cloth.

Kairi suddenly gasped loudly and pointed next to Sora. Sora looked over and noticed Roxas laying on the ground next to him. Sora laughed a bit. "Uhhh, yeah, long story there, and one that I don't think you really want to hear."

Kairi looked at Sora in confusion. "What's going on Sora?"

Sora looked down at the ground. "Are you sure you really want to hear about it?"

Kairi seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding her head. Sora told her everything that Cosmos and the mysterious voice had just told him and Roxas. Kairi sighed loudly. "Guess your departure is even sooner than we thought it was going to be."

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah, I never would have imagined I would be leaving so soon."

Roxas' groaning caught both their attention and they looked over at him. "Whoa, that sun is bright!" he exclaimed as he sat up. He looked over at Sora and Kairi and waved his hand. "Hey there you two."

Both of the teen raised their hands, but Kairi's hand rose slower then Sora's hand. "_So...you're...really you now_?" a voice asked. A new girl appeared next to Kairi and was slightly transparent. She wore a white dress and had blond hair.

Roxas slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm really me now...oh geez, I'm sorry Naminé."

Naminé shook her head. "_No, don't worry about it Roxas. I'm happy for you_," she said as she slowly faded away; an odd look on her face as she did so.

Roxas sighed loudly and looked down. "I know she said not to worry about it but...I could tell that she was hurt."

"How come?" Sora asked innocently.

"It's easy Sora, I just got a heart, something that all Nobodies strive for. Sure, we may have had had hearts for a while since we joined with you, but it's still not the same as having a heart to call your own."

Sora looked down in embarrassment, "oh yeah...that's true."

Kairi spoke up. "Do you have any idea how long you have before you have to leave?"

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other before they spoke at the same time. "No, she just said that King Mickey would be by soon to pick us up."

Kairi got up, put her hands behind her and starting bobbing on her heels. "Well, why don't we enjoy this brief period off?"

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

A/N I sure hope I didn't make any of the villains sound OOC, but for this point in the story, it doesn't matter _that_ much. This is just a generally apology for this fic from here on out. Sorry for any stupid little grammar mistake I may make. Grammar isn't what one could call one of my "strong points" and the person who is generally my editor also has a story going for this section so...yeah I'm sure you all see where I'm going with this.


	2. A Gathering of Heroes

A/N alright, chapter 2...not really much to say up here so one might ask why I'm still doing this. It's called a habit and they are hard things to break.

It had been one day since Roxas had gotten his own heart. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Kairi all sat on a bench. Sora and Roxas had just gotten done explaining to Riku their talk with Cosmos. "So both Ansem and Xemnas have returned. I'm surprised that this Cosmos didn't contact more people."

"Well, she said that they originally had enough power, but because of their revival they needed to balance it out somehow," Roxas said.

"I know that, but remember how powerful both of them were. It took Sora, Donald and Goofy to take down Ansem and it took me and Sora to take down Xemnas. I'm just saying that I'm surprised more of us weren't contacted so we could help out."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know and I probably won't ever know. All I know is that I'm going to enjoy the time to myself while I can."

"Whelp, I'm sorry to say that your time to yourself is pretty short," a high pitched voice said. All four of the teens jumped a little and turned around. Behind them stood a short mouse. His clothes were similar to those that Sora wore on his first journey, and although he was small it was clear that he had great power.

Sora and Roxas both sighed and stood up. "Guess it's time to go, isn't it?" Sora asked.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing that you've already been contacted by Cosmos."

Both of them nodded their heads. "Yeah, she said that you would pick us up and take us to where we need to go."

"Well, that's kind of right. You see, where the two of you are going, no Gummi Ship can go. So, it's more like I'm taking you to a meeting point where you can meet Cosmos and go the rest of the way."

"Is there anyway that we could go with you and help Sora?" Kairi asked.

Mickey shook his head sadly. "No, if there were, I would be going with him too. But I actually have some work for you two to do. Heartless activity has started to increase on some worlds lately and I need you two to go stop them before they get to be too big of a problem."

"I'm guessing the sudden return of the Heartless is a sign that Ansem and Xemnas have both been revived," Riku said.

Mickey nodded his head. "That's what I'm thinking. I had Donald bring a second Gummi Ship for the two of you. I'm going to take Sora and Roxas to the meeting point, then I'll come find you guys and help you out. After that, I'll see if I can somehow convince Cosmos to let us help Sora out."

Riku and Kairi both nodded their heads. "Sora, hold on a moment," Kairi said.

Sora turned to his friend and saw her looking down. "What's up Kairi?"

Kairi held her hand out and revealed the same lucky charm that she had given Sora during his first adventure. "I want you to have this again. That way I'll be with you in spirit at least."

Sora smiled as he took the charm again. "Thanks Kairi." He saw Kairi open her mouth but he raised his hand in front of him. "And don't worry, I'll bring it back in one piece."

Kairi smiled and nodded her head. "Good, because if you don't...well, let's not go there."

Riku walked over to Sora and raised his arm up. Sora caught on and high-fived Riku. "You better come back now, I don't know if I could deal with an overly emotional Kairi for too long..."

Sora laughed at his friend. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

Riku nodded his head. Suddenly, Kairi's eyes widened a bit. "Hey Riku, would you mind giving me and Sora a bit of privacy? Naminé has something she wants to tell Roxas."

Riku nodded his head and turned around and King Mickey did the same. "Should I go too?" Sora asked.

Kairi tilted her head a bit before shaking her head. "No, she said it would be alright if you heard it."

Naminé appeared next to Kairi. Roxas and Naminé both took a couple steps closer to each other. "_Listen, I know I wasn't the best yesterday. I just want you to know that I'm really, really happy about you getting your own heart_."

Roxas laughed a bit. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Naminé looked down a bit. "_Y...yeah, I didn't want you to leave with bad blood between us..._"

Roxas looked right into her eyes. "Trust me Naminé, there was _no_ bad blood between us after that. I understand what you were feeling, but don't worry about it one bit. In fact, once this is all over, I'm going to see if I can convince Cosmos to convince her sister, whoever that may be, to give you your own heart."

Naminé's face lit up and she jumped towards Roxas. However, she forgot that Roxas was now solid and flew right through him. Everyone laughed and Naminé had a huge blush on her face. "_Thanks Roxas_," she said quietly.

Roxas nodded his head as him and Sora both turned around and walked towards where King Mickey was waiting. King Mickey pulled out a remote control and a Gummi Ship came down from the sky. Both the teens started to climb aboard the ramp before they turned around one more time. They saw Kairi, Riku and Naminé all waving their hands, and Sora and Roxas returned the wave before entering the Gummi Ship. Soon, the Gummi Ship took off quickly, and a brief flash of light told the teens left on Destiny Islands that Sora and Roxas were gone. Sora and Roxas were both sitting down in the Gummi Ship, an awkward silence filling the cabin. "So...anything else going on in the universe that we should know about?"

King Mickey seemed to think for a moment before responding. "Well, I just got a report from Radiant Garden that Leon left this morning."

Sora looked a bit shocked at the news. "Really, where did he go?"

Mickey shook his head. "I don't know, he told the other members of the Restoration Committee that he would be gone for a while before leaving."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other. "This is getting a little weird..."

"Well that's not the only odd thing happening. There have been reports that some worlds have begun to move."

If possible, Sora and Roxas' faces showed even more confusion now. "What worlds?" Sora asked.

Mickey shook his head. "I don't know guys. I do know that they aren't any of the worlds that you visited, and I also know that they aren't any worlds that we had any knowledge of before...wait a second, I take that back, there were two worlds that moved that we have in our databases. The End of the World and The World that Never Was both have started to move. From what we can tell, all the worlds are moving towards the same place."

"Wonder if this has something to do with the war between Cosmos and...what's his name again?" Sora asked.

"You mean Chaos? Yeah, it seems a bit too convenient to be anything else..." Roxas said thoughtfully.

-|IN A STRANGE PLACE|-

The two nearly identical men looked at each other in confusion. "What is going on?" the first one asked. He had a sinister voice and yellow eyes that showed pure evil lived in the man. The front of his shirt was open and a strange heart symbol was on his chest.

"I am not sure. As far as I can tell we have both been revived," the second man said. He looked nearly identical to the first man, only his voice seemed calmer, yet at the same time just as sinister. He wore a black cloak that covered his whole body and went down the ground.

"Yes, the two bringers of darkness the master of the Heartless, Ansem, and the master of Nobodies, Xemnas. My name is Chaos and I have summoned you to help me plunge this universe back into the darkness."

Ansem started to laugh. "If you know who we are, then you certainly know that I am this man's Heartless and there should be little doubt in your head that he will certainly try to kill me to get his heart back."

"Ansem is right...what is to stop me from simply taking my heart back here and now?" Xemnas asked.

"Because I am giving you the chance at revenge. The fool known as Cosmos has recruited a powerful being. I believe that his name is Sora..."

Ansem and Xemnas both reacted to the name and Ansem started to laugh. "So...you think that we both will cooperate with you for a chance of revenge?"

Chaos nodded his head. "Both of you were banished to the darkness by the light of the Keyblade. There will never be a better chance to plunge the light of the universe into darkness."

Xemnas smiled a bit. "Very well then Chaos, I shall hold off on getting my heart back for a while. Once Sora is defeated know that I _will_ take my heart back."

Chaos nodded his head. "I care not what you do after this conflict is over."

Ansem started to laugh more. "What a perfect chance to plunge the worlds back into the darkness whence they came."

Both of the men walked away, but Xemnas stopped Ansem. "I have a proposition for you..."

Ansem looked at the Nobody. "And what might that be?"

"I have a plan, but in order to accomplish it I shall need your help..."

"And what would be in it for me?" Ansem asked.

Xemnas smirked. "Some of the most powerful Heartless ever created for you, and Nobodies that would put Organization XIII to shame for myself..."

Ansem's eyes widened suddenly. "I think I know where you are going with this..."

"I certainly would hope so, we are after all simply two parts of the same person. However, we cannot initiate this plan yet. Like all other plans it requires an...incubation period if you will." Ansem nodded his head and both of the men disappeared into Corridors of Darkness.

-|IN THE GUMMI SHIP|-

"Alright guys we're here," Mickey said. Sora and Roxas looked out the window and saw nothing but various stars that represented other planets.

"We're in the middle of nowhere..." Roxas noted.

"Wait a minute...look over here," Sora said. Roxas walked over to where Sora stood and looked out the window. Outside the window was several other Gummi Ships of different designs.

"There's more on this side now guys," Mickey noted.

Sora and Roxas both looked out the other window and saw that they were now surrounded by other Gummi Ships. Suddenly, the communicator for the Gummi Ship sounded and Mickey picked it up. "Well now this is a surprise," a somewhat emotionless voice said from the other end.

Sora's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Leon!" the teen called out.

The voice on the other end laughed a bit. "Yeah, but for now I'm not Leon instead call me Squall."

The communicator sounded again and Mickey pressed another button. "Looks like you couldn't get out of this either," another emotionless voice said.

Sora's eyes widened even further. "Cloud, you're here too?" he asked.

"Yeah, someone named Cosmos said I would find Sephiroth here..."

Sora nodded his head. "So you never found him after you fought in Radiant Garden?"

The silence on the other end was enough of an answer for Sora. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of all the Gummi Ships and Cosmos appeared in front of the group. "Welcome heroic warriors of the light, the last hope for the universe. As all of you know, my name is Cosmos. Since you have gathered here, it is now time for our fight to begin with the forces of Chaos. I shall now take all of you to our battleground."

A light radiated from Cosmos that caused Mickey to close and cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw that every other Gummi Ship was gone, and with them Sora and Roxas. He sighed and started to turn the ship around. "Come back alive you two..." he said quietly.

-|ON A STRANGE WORLD|-

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly got up and saw a group of various warriors around him. Most of them he didn't recognize, but he soon found Squall and Cloud. He waved to the two warriors who waved back. He was taken aback slightly by Squall's new haircut, but overcame the shock quickly. He heard a noise next to him and noticed Roxas was waking up too. Sora continued to look at the warriors around him and his eyes widened. "Tidus...is that you?" he asked.

The blond in front of him turned around in shock. "Sora...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sora shouted.

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Well...a lot of things happened after the islands were destroyed..."

Sora was about to respond when a new voice cut everyone off. The voice came from a man at the front of the group. He dark blue armor with two horns coming out of his helmet. In one hand was a long sword and in the other was a shield. "Attention, fellow warriors chosen by Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. My name is Warrior of Light..."

"Warrior of Light, that's an 'original' name," Roxas whispered into Sora's ear.

"...and as all of you know, we have been gathered here by Cosmos to stop the forces of Chaos."

"That is quiet enough Warrior of Light," Cosmos said suddenly appearing beside the man. Warrior or Light went to his knees in a bow. Cosmos smiled and motioned for the man to stand up. "I thank all of you for accepting my plea for help. Each and everyone of you has been through great trials to get to where you are today, and I am sorry to place such a burden on you again. However, desperate times call for desperate measures and these are indeed desperate times. We shall begin to muster our forces now, each and everyone of you must find a crystal within your own world that has been brought here. Once all the crystals have been gathered then we can use their light to stop Chaos once and for all," all the warriors started to talk amongst each other. Cosmos raised her hand and everyone went quiet. "I fear that we have no time for idle banter. We must begin gathering the crystals now. I shall send each of you to the area where your crystal resides. Once there, it is your journey to find the crystal. I wish you all luck."

Cosmos raised her hand, and every warrior except Sora and Roxas disappeared. "What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I have a different task for the two of you," Cosmos explained. Sora and Roxas both looked at her. "There is no crystal for either of you to find. However, your duties are still vital to our cause. You two must split apart and defeat Ansem and Xemnas. As long as Chaos has those two on his side I fear that victory will elude us. I believe that our victory can only be assured once they have been defeated. So, are you two ready to face the challenges that lie ahead?"

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other. "Are you sure we have to split up?" Roxas asked.

Cosmos nodded her head sadly. "Unfortunately you must. Chaos was smart and had both of them move to opposite sides of this world. We must defeat them at around the same time. If one is left alive then the balance would still be too upset, and Chaos would claim victory. Sora, you shall go after the seeker of darkness Ansem, and Roxas, your opponent shall be he who feels without a heart, Xemnas. I cannot afford to keep you here any longer. Your goals are simply too important."

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other and nodded their heads. The clasped their hands together. "See ya soon Roxas."

Roxas laughed a bit. "Yeah, see ya soon Sora."

Cosmos closed her eyes and a light appeared around each of the teens and both of them shot off in opposite directions. She sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. "I only pray that those two alone are strong enough..."

A/N alright, quick explanation time (I'll do this in the beginning A/N of the next chapter just so you all will remember). What is going to happen now is that I am going to follow essential Sora's and Roxas' "Destiny Odyssey" at the same time. In other words, chapter 3 will follow Sora for a short period of time then chapter 4 will follow Roxas, and so on until each of their "stories" is completed. After that...well, you'll see...


End file.
